Secret Gatotsu
by totallyawesomedude
Summary: A mysterious assassin uses Saito’s Gatotsu to murder government officials. Who is this crazed executioner of Ishin Shishi? Where did he learn Saito’s Gatotsu? ...And just how old is Kenshin anyways?
1. Chapter I

**The Secret Gatotsu**

**Chapter 1**

**Tokyo**

**Oct. 5th, 13th** **year of the Meji**

"Please, spare me!" squeals the swinish Ishin Shishi "I'll give you money, lots and lots of money."

"When will you damn patriots learn money can't solve all your problems." Said the mysterious figure as he lunged in for the kill.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

**Kamiya Dojo**

"Yahiko, where's Ken... HEY! What are you doing with Kenji and why is he holding a shinai?"

"Hey, he asked me to train him." Yahiko replied indignantly "And to tell you the truth, he's no good."

"He's a year and a half old for gods' sake," Karou shrieked.

"Now look what you did, you made him cry"

"Gah, where's Kenshin?"

"Didn't you send on errands?" Yahiko asked.

"Well, yeah but they shouldn't take four hours."

"Maybe... Okay I got nothing."

Just then Kenshin appeared in the doorway out of breath.

"Sorry it took so long. A cop saw this one and, well, you know."

Just then a police whistle blew about 3 doors down from the Kamiya dojo as the policeman spotted Kenshin with his sakabato.

"Hey, you don't you know about the sword banning act?"

"Sorry, gotta run." Kenshin said apologetically.

"I can't believe I looked up to him. I mean, come, on he could out run that cop easily." Yahiko muttered and returned to training Kenji.

"Hey, I thought I told you to stop that!" Karou roared.

**Police station**

"Himura-chan, I'm sorry I had to call you here on such short notice" the police chief said apologetically.

"Oh no, it's no trouble. So what did you want to talk to this one about?"

"Well, there have been some incidences like the Jin-e ones"

"And you would like this one to help"

"In short, yes"

"Please give this one the details"

"Well, this guy doesn't send a note before his kill. So we can guess his not a copy cat. And he's much more skilled than Jin-e was."

"How many has he killed?"

"I think it's reached the double digits"

"Do you happen to have a crime scene this one may inspect"

"Certainly, we have one for last night."

Once they got there Kenshin could smell the blood, coming from the open window.

**Crime scene**

As they entered the room Kenshin saw how powerful this man must be. There were bodies of servants, guards, and of course a government official with a knife sticking out of his head and dried blood every where. Things were shattered and crushed. There was also a huge hole in the wall. The servants and guards were slashed to death, but the official was obviously killed with the Gatotsu. It was strange that the killer used a knife instead of the traditional katana.

_I thought Saito used a sword_ Kenshin thought to himself _so obviously Saito didn't kill him._

"So, Himura-dono any suspects" the chief asked.

"Where is the man named Saito Hajime" Kenshin asked

"You mean Lieutenant Fujita"

"Yes this one needs to speak with him"

**Police station**

"So you wanted to speak with me" Saito asked.

"Who did you teach the Gatotsu to Saito?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't lie to me Saito! You know what I'm talking about. The last official was killed with the Gatotsu and you're the only one who knows that technique!"

"And how do you know I didn't kill him?"

"Because it was with a knife instead of a katana! Now who did you teach it to?"

"Um, there have been reports of loud noises coming from this room recently, so could you keep it down?" asked a really nervous looking officer.

"This one is sorry. Now Saito tell this one who you taught it to."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Well figure it out by tomorrow"

**Kamiya dojo**

"Kenshin where have you been" Karou asked as Kenshin walked in the door at around 6 o'clock.

"This one has been with the police chief"

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing, he just wanted to talk to this one about some assassinations that have happened lately"

"Oh, I heard about those. Doesn't he only kill government officials?"

"Yes."

"Well what can we do except try to help"

"But how do we help?"

"This one does have a lead."

"What is it?"

"The chief doesn't know but the latest assassination was done using the Gatotsu"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So how's Kenshin doing" Sano asked quietly

"All he's been doing is sitting in the training hall meditating" Karou replied "He's really letting this get to him"

"Well, how would you feel if you thought you long time rival was assisting a killer"

"I'd be furious, but I wouldn't sit around moping about it. I do something"

"That's exactly it. He's trying to figure out what to do" Sano replied "I mean he knows Saito didn't do it and Saito won't tell us who he taught it to. The only thing he can do is try to catch the killer red-handed and question him, but there's dozens of officials here in Tokyo. And how long do you think he's going to stay in Tokyo."

"Wow. I didn't think of it like that" Karou said "There really is nothing he can do. Hey when did you get that smart?"

"I've always been that smart"

"Yeah right. And I'm real a belly dancer" Yahiko said as he walked in after training outside for the past hour and a half.

"I'm going to pummel you to death!"

"Oh yeah. I'm 14 now. I could kick your butt up and down the street" Yahiko said while laughing.

"Let's see you try it"

"Bring it Birdhead"

"Knock it off you two"

Just then the police chief ran in from outside.

"Here's Himura-kun? I need his help" the chief said panting.

All three pointed there thumb s toward the training hall behind them. The chief ran inside as fast as he could.

"Himura there's been another attack, only this time in daylight"

"Take this one there"

**Main Street**

"Well, he's definitely getting more confident" Yahiko remarked as he stood over the official's dead body.

"Shut up you twerp" Sano said.

"No, Yahiko-kun is right. He is getting more confident. That just means this one must catch him sooner" Kenshin said.

Just then a knife came flying out of nowhere. Kenshin managed to dodge the knife as everyone backed away. A voice came from the shadows.

"So, the great Battosai wants to stop me. Come here at midnight and I'll give you a chance to do just that. No bring the police. Don't be late"

And the voice vanished.

"Will you come Kenshin" Karou whispered.

"Does this one have a choice?"


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter Three**

It was midnight and the mysterious killer was nowhere to be seen.

_This one is guessing he's not stuck in traffic._ Kenshin thought

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but there was some business to attend to" Said the Murderer. He was wearing a mask and had six knives strapped around his waist.

"Who are you and how do you know Saito?"

"Wow, so many questions so little time. I'll answer one of your questions for every one of mine. I'll start how old are you?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Just answer okay" Said the killer.

"This one is thirty-five"

"Good. Now it's your turn"

"Who are you?"

"I call my self Herushitei"

"No what's your re-"

"Ayah, it's my turn. What's **_your_** name?"

"Himura Kenshin" Himura replied " Why do you kill people?"

"Because it's fun" Herushitei answered " How many people have you killed?"

"Hundreds"

"Wasn't it fun? The smell of blood, the torn flesh. Wasn't it refreshing."

"It's this one's turn. How do you know Saito Hajime?"

"Now that's personal. I'll tell you if you beat me here tonight"

"This one does not wish to fight. This one wish is only to talk."

"That's too bad!" Herushitei yelled as he drew his weapon and lunged straight for Kenshin's heart.

It was to wild and was easily dodged by Kenshin. Kenshin used the force of the dodge to use Hiten Mitsurugi Ryukansen (Dragon Spiral Strike). The force of the attack blew Herushitei twelve meters down the street. Herushitei got up and cracked his back.

"So that was the famous Hiten Mitsurugi. That actually hurt. I've underestimated you. Well looks like I'm going to have to kick it up a notch." Herushitei

Herushitei assumed the Gatotsu form.

_How will he use the Gatotsu? He's out of range._ Kenshin thought. Just then Herushitei unleashed his Gatotsu ,but unlike the traditional Gatotsu he let the handle of his blade go. Kenshin barely dodged the flying blade.

"So, how do you like my Hishou Tsuppari (FlyingThrust)?"

"Very ingenious. That must be how you assassinated the last politician in broad daylight."

Two seconds later they heard shouting from inside one of the houses.

"It looks like my time is up. I must forfeit this round ,but I'll be back. Oh, and by the way Saito Hajime is my father"


	4. Chapter VI

**Chapter 4**

**Police Station**

"Saito, why didn't you tell this one you had a son!?"

"Why is it important?" Saito responded.

"Because he is a serial killer, that's why!"

Saito shrugs and answers "You never asked."

"This one asked who you taught the Gatotsu to!" Kenshin yelled.

"Yeah, but I never taught him the Gatotsu!"

"So, wait if you never taught it to him, then who did?"

"That is a very good question, one that I can't answer, now buh bye."

**Main Street**

As Kenshin was walking back from confronting Saito He heard a voice from the shadows (Deja Vu)

"I want to finish our match from last night"

"This one has told you, this one does not wish to fight, only to talk."

"And I've a ready told you that's too bad. Meet me here at midnight."

And he stopped talking.

**Kamiya Dojo**

"Sano this one needs your help." Kenshin said in a low whisper so Karou couldn't hear him.

"With what?"

"This one needs you to protect the dojo tonight. This one has some business to attend to"

"He challenged you again didn't he?"

"Yes"

**Main Street**

"So you actually showed up did you" said Herushitei in a low growl.

"Yes, but only to talk."

"Give it up already. The only way you're going to stop me is if you kill me."

"This one shall find another way."

"You haven't learned anything from my father have you?'

"Saito has one philosophy, this one have another."

"Screw your philosophy!" Herushitei screamed as he drew his weapon.

"This one has said, this one does not wish to fight."

"And again to bad." Herushitei said as he used his Hishou Tsuppari. Kenshin wasn't surprised this time so he dodged it relatively easy.

"You'll need more than that to win this time"

"So you're actually getting into the fight, huh" Herushitei said. He pulled out another knife and charged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Main Street**

As Herushitei charged Kenshin drew his sakabato. Kenshin had faced the Gatotsu before and wasn't afraid of it. But when Herushitei was about two feet away he jumped in the air and flipped so he was facing down and then unleashed the Gatotsu. The strike landed on Kenshin's left shoulder as he dodged it.

"That was my Umou Tsuppari (Downward thrust). I like to call it Tokoyonokuni Sutoraiku (Heaven's Strike)."

"Again, that was very ingenious. You would make a great dojo master, but that won't be enough."

"Don't flatter yourself. When this is over I'll have energy to spare." Herushitei said and this time threw his dagger away.

"So, you're going to use Martial Arts against Battjutsu?"

"Why not, the dagger is to much for you old man"

"Bring it "came a voice from the roof tops. As they looked up Kenshin realized that the figure stand on the roof of a house was Saito.

"So, dad came to join the party?"

"Hiroshma, don't make me tell your mother."

"I'm not scared of her anymore."

"Fine I'll just have to kill you." Saito replied in a snarl of rage.

"You wouldn't want to make mother cry would you?" Hiroshma said coolly.

"Saito, He's right."

"No, your mother's love for you died when you became a killer." Saito responded.

"So, she knows my dirty little secret, does she. You know what that means don't you father."

"Yes, it means you must not be permitted to leave this field of battle."

"Why Saito? I don't get." Kenshin asked stupidly.

"You really are a dunce." Saito replied cruelly.

"I can't leave because I can't let anyone know my secret, even my mother." Hiroshma said with a slight grin.


End file.
